Wrestle Kingdom 13
|theme="Lions Den" by SiM |promotion=New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) |sponsor= |date= |venue=Tokyo Dome |city=Tokyo, Japan |attendance= |liveevent=y |lastevent=Road to Tokyo Dome |nextevent=New Year Dash!! |event=Wrestle Kingdom |lastevent2=Wrestle Kingdom 12 |nextevent2=Wrestle Kingdom 14 }}Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome is an upcoming professional wrestling event promoted by New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). The event will take place on January 4, 2019, at the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. It will be the 28th January 4 Tokyo Dome Show, which is NJPW's biggest annual event and has been called "the largest wrestling show in the world outside of the United States" and the "Japanese equivalent to the Super Bowl". The show will be main evented by Kenny Omega defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against the winner of the 2018 G1 Climax, Hiroshi Tanahashi, in a rematch from The New Beginning in Niigata in 2016. Another high-profile match scheduled for the show will see Kazuchika Okada facing Jay White. Three other title matches have also been announced for the show with Chris Jericho defending the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Tetsuya Naito, KUSHIDA defending the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Taiji Ishimori and Suzuki-gun (El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru) defending the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match against Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh) and Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and Shingo Takagi). Production Background Wrestle Kingdom 13 was officially announced on August 12, 2018, during the finals of the 2018 G1 Climax. On October 9, NJPW held a press conference to announce further details for the shows. This included the official theme song for the event was "Lions Den" by SiM, the tagline for the event and a fan festival being held from January 3 until January 5 at New Year Dash!!. During this day, Global Force Entertainment and Wrestling Travel announced they were putting together travel packages for the event. NJPW had previously partnered with Global Force Wrestling (currently known as Global Force Entertainment), to air Wrestle Kingdom 9 live on American pay-per-view television market on January 4, 2015, featuring English language commentary from Jim Ross and Matt Striker. Pre-sale tickets for the show were put on sale on September 18 for "Team NJPW" fan club and October 7 from October 24, while general sale tickets for were put on sale on October 25 and travel packages for the event were sold; with individual tickets costing from ¥3,000 to ¥50,000. On October 17, 2018, NJPW announced that part of the tickets for the event were sold out. On October 25, NJPW confirmed that Don Callis would be on commentary for the event. Storylines Wrestle Kingdom 13 will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. , the winner of the 2018 G1 Climax and the number one contender to the IWGP Heavyweight Championship|235x235px]] Wrestle Kingdom 13 will be main evented by Kenny Omega defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Hiroshi Tanahashi. The storyline behind the match dates back to 2016, after the IWGP Intercontinental Championship was vacated by Shinsuke Nakamura after he departed NJPW, leading to a match on February 14, 2016, at The New Beginning in Niigata, where Omega defeated Tanahashi to become the new champion. Before the title match, Tanahashi had dislocated his shoulder, which led to an angle at The New Beginning in Osaka on February 11, where Omega led a Bullet Club assault on Tanahashi's shoulder. Over the next months, Omega and Tanahashi faced off in many matches, began exchanging the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship, resulting in three title matches between March 20 and May 3 , where Omega and his Bullet Club stablemates The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) became two-time champions after regaining the titles from Tanahashi, Michael Elgin and Yoshitatsu. Tanahashi had originally challenged Omega to an IWGP Intercontinental Championship rematch on April 27, but was turned down by the champion. After the match at Wrestling Dontaku 2016, Tanahashi repeated his challenge. Initially, Omega again turned down the challenge, but then added that if Tanahashi agreed to a ladder match, he would grant him the title shot. On May 21, Omega and Bullet Club attacked Tanahashi with a ladder and chairs, after which Tanahashi was pulled from the rest of the tour with a left shoulder avulsion fracture and a biceps tear. The angle was set up to cover for a legitimate injury Tanahashi had suffered earlier in the month and give him time to recover before Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall. However, on June 3, Tanahashi announced he would be forced to miss Dominion 6.19 due to his injury. Tanahashi would be replaced by Michael Elgin, who had been working opposite Omega in Tanahashi's absence, and went on defeating Omega in NJPW's first ever ladder match to become the new IWGP Intercontinental Champion. , who will defend the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in the main event|204x204px]] On August 12, 2018, Tanahashi defeated Kota Ibushi in the finals to win the 2018 G1 Climax. Following the win, Tanahashi gained possession of the Tokyo Dome IWGP Heavyweight Championship challenge rights certificate, which granted him a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 13. Hiroshi Tanahashi defended his status as the number one contender against Kazuchika Okada and Jay White, Meanwhile, Kenny Omega successfully defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Tomohiro Ishii, Cody and Kota Ibushi, leading to the match between Omega and Tanahashi being made official for the Tokyo Dome in a press conference on October 9. Both wrestlers criticized their wrestling philosophies, with Omega defending a modern, more western, newer style of wrestling, while Tanahashi represents a more conservative, more classic and a traditional wrestling style, which NJPW was based on. Tanahashi claimed that Omega's style was inelegant and only satisfied himself, leaving fans behind and he didn't like it. , who will defend the IWGP Intercontinental Championship at the event|323x323px]] In the IWGP Intercontinental Championship match, Chris Jericho will make his second title defense against Tetsuya Naito. On December 12, NJPW announced that Wrestle Kingdom 12 would feature a double main event with the IWGP Heavyweight and United States Heavyweight Championship matches, which Jericho faced Kenny Omega in the United States Heavyweight Championship match and Naito faced Kazuchika Okada in the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Tetsuya Naito stated that he was disappointed with the decision, adding that NJPW would never become the number one promotion in the world as long as they were humouring WWE. In an out-of-character interview, Jericho stated the Dome ticket sales were not two and half times up from last year because of him and Okada that he's a real stupid idiot. He said that the match between him and Omega was a main event, but recognized that "world title match between Okada versus Naito the two Japanese guys fighting over New Japan's most prestigious title that's the main event, that is a double main event", saying that was the reason the ticket sales were selling well and "on a worldwide basis Jericho versus Omega was the main event". Jericho said that "if Naito was smart he would admit it was a double main event". Following Wrestle Kingdom 12 on January 5 at "New Years Dash!", Jericho made a surprise attack on Naito. Afterwards, it was rumoured that was his last appearance in NJPW, which Jericho later confirmed on Twitter on March 5. However the rumours were false, and at Wrestling Dontaku on May 4, Jericho disguised as a fan in the crowd, made another surprise attack on Naito, leading Jericho receiving a title match on to a match between them on June 9 at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall, in which Jericho defeated Naito to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. NEW JAPAN PRO-WRESTLING|last=NJPW|website=NJPW|language=en-US|access-date=2018-06-09}} On November 3, at Power Struggle, Jericho successfully defended the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Naito's Los Ingobernables de Japon stablemate EVIL. Following the match, Jericho attacked EVIL, until Naito made the save. Afterwards, Naito announced himself as Jericho's next challenger of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship and Jericho refused to give Naito a rematch, but two days later, NJPW made the title match official. On November 6, Naito revealed in an interview at the Tokyo Sports newspaper that he had been contacted by WWE following his match with Jericho at Dominion 6.9 about is NJPW status and offered him a deal, when is NJPW contract expired, which Naito refused the offer. , who will face Jay White at the event.|424x424px]] Wrestle Kingdom 13 will feature a singles match between Kazuchika Okada and Jay White. On January 5, 2018, Okada announced during a press conference that White would be joining CHAOS. During the press conference, White warned Okada to "not get too comfortable" and that at some point he would face him and he wasn't to fall behind like the other members of CHAOS. In response, Okada didn't took White seriously and he "wasn't on his level". Shortly after, White would try to manipulate members of CHAOS to pursue singles goals, instead of thinking about the stable itself. From July 14 until August 10, Okada and White took part in the 2018 G1 Climax. During the tournament, White and Okada faced each other in their head-to-head match, with White coming out victorious after cheating to defeat Okada with tactics such as attacking him with a chair, ref bumps or low blows. White followed up the win, defeating Okada's rival Hiroshi Tanahashi using the same tactics, two days later. In the undercard matches of the tournament, White would try to convince his CHAOS stablemates to use is tactics especially Yoh, who White almost convinced, but Rocky Romero was against White's tactics throughout the tournament. Okada and White were unable to make into the finals of the tournament, after Okada's match against Tanahashi ended in a time limit draw, while White's loss against, respectively costed one them a spot in the finals. On August 12, Okada ended his association with his manager Gedo, who managed him since 2012. Following the tournament, Okada was nominated by Tanahashi as his first challenger for the Tokyo Dome IWGP Heavyweight Championship match contract. White would also criticise Okada's leadership of CHAOS, after Okada accidentally attacked their CHAOS stablemate Yoshi-Hashi during a match on September 15 at Destruction in Hiroshima. On September 23 at Destruction in Kobe, Okada unsuccessfully challenged Tanahashi for his contract. , who will face Kazuchika Okada at the event.|238x238px]] After the match, White would lay out Tanahashi with a Blade Runner and immediately Okada attacked Okada. Yoshi-Hashi tried to make the save, but White overpowered him, Gedo came into the ring and turned on Okada, before laying him out with a Blade Runner. Afterwards, Gedo nominated White to face Tanahashi for his contract due to White previously defeating Tanahashi in the G1 Climax. On October 8 at King of Pro-Wrestling, unsuccessfully challenged Tanahashi for his contract. Following his match, White attacked Tanahashi, but Okada made the save and tried to attack Gedo, but Bullet Club OG appeared in the ring and Jado also turned on Okada, and Gedo, Jado and White joined the Bullet Club OG, before laying him out with another Blade Runner. On October 17, during the Road to Power Struggle, White led a Bullet Club OG assault on Okada, but Okada's rival Tanahashi made the save and Okada left the ring. Two days later, in a backstage interview, White warned Okada that he had someone infiltrated in CHAOS. On October 27, White led another assault on Okada, promoting another save by Tanahashi. Afterwards, the two worked together to counter White's attacked, but he managed to leave of the ring and Okada and Tanahashi shook hands. On November 3, at Power Struggle, Okada and White faced off in a tag team match, where Okada and his CHAOS stablemate Beretta defeated White and his Bullet Club OG stablemate Bad Luck Fale. After a brawl between the two following their match, White challenged Okada to a match with no seconds at ringside, anytime and anywhere. Two days later, NJPW made the title match official. On November 5, during the Wrestle Kingdom 13 press conference, Okada said the match wasn't worth being put on Wrestle Kingdom and he prefered the match to happen at Road to Tokyo Dome tour. , who will defend the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at the event|220x220px]] On October 27, Taiji Ishimori pinned KUSHIDA in their match in the Super Jr. Tag League. On November 1, Ishimori was scheduled to compete on the November 1 show of the Road to Power Struggle, but he suffered a kayfabe ankle injury. Ishimori made his return on November 3, at Power Struggle, during a match a between his Bullet Club OG stablemates Robbie Eagles, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) against KUSHIDA, Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma, where he attacked KUSHIDA with his cruth, costing him the match against his Bullet Club OG stablemates. Afterwards, Ishimori posed with the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship on top of KUSHIDA. Ishimori revealed that he was never hurt and challenged KUSHIDA to a match. Two days later, NJPW made the title match official. Ishimori and KUSHIDA had previously faced each other in the 2016 Super J-Cup, where Ishimori lost to KUSHIDA in the first round of the tournament, who eventually won the tournament. (El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru), who will defend the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way tag team match at the event|261x261px]] Wrestle Kingdom 13 will feature the first-ever three-way tag team match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship where Suzuki-gun (El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru) will defend their titles against Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh) and Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and Shingo Takagi). Following multiple matches of cheating by Suzuki-gun, including winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship between March and October 2018, Suzuki-gun, Roppongi 3K and L.I.J, took part in the Super Jr. Tag League. The three teams finished the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, making a three-way match between the three teams at the finals. During the tournament, BUSHI and Takagi defeated Sho and Yoh, while Sho and Yoh defeated Desperado and Kanemaru, and Desperado and Kanemaru defeated BUSHI and Takagi in their head-to-head match. On November 3, at Power Struggle, Roppongi 3K defeated Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Takagi to win the Super Jr. Tag League for the second time. After the match, Sho and Yoh challenged Kanemaru and Desperado to a match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, this time "fair and clean". BUSHI and Takagi made their intentions of wanting a rematch due to defeating Sho and Yoh during the Super Jr. Tag League, while Desperado and Kanemaru also wanted a rematch for the loss. Two days later, NJPW made the title match official. The IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship has previously been defended in a three-way match, with reDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) defending the titles against The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), Matt Sydal and Ricochet and Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) at Wrestle Kingdom 10, but this will mark the first three-way for the title. Matches References External links *The official Wrestle Kingdom 13 website Category:January 4 Tokyo Dome Show Category:NJPW Events Category:Events